Hogwarts, a History
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher as well! SLASH boyXboy
1. Chapter 1

Story: Hogwarts, A History  
Chapter 1: Unlikely Circumstances  
Story Rating: T  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and/or Harry Potter Yugi would be a kick-ass teacher... just saying...  
Warnings: Spoilers, SLASH, ect.

Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher! SLASH

Chapter 1: Unlikely Circumstances 

Yugi felt betrayed. All his friends turned on him when Yami- no Atem left. They decided he was no longer worth their friendship. Only Mokuba cared enough to tell him not to leave. Promising to keep him in mind, and send letters often he left Domino. He wandered around several cities, trying to find the right one for him. Finally after traveling for about a year, he came to England where he finally found a nice place called Private Drive to live.

He lived on the end of the street, in a nice house that would fit up to eight people. In Atem's pity, when he left and broke Yugi's heart, he gave him gold, jewels, everything. Yugi sold all of it, except for the millennium Puzzle, which Atem allowed him to keep, making him very rich. He spent barely any on the house, considering how much he had still.

Yugi was walking in the park, and was wearing a red hoodie, and dark black jeans along with Purple converses. He started thinking about his old life. _I will never go back to that life again. They basically helped me off the ground just to push me back down again. _Yugi thought to himself, his face automatically smirking. He did that a lot now. He was walking at a slow pace, and was shuffling his feet, kicking the stones around and didn't notice the messy black haired boy before he ran into him.

He looked up to see a boy about his age on the ground rubbing his butt, on which he had apparently landed on. Yugi held out his hand, which the boy grasped and allowed Yugi to pull him up. He brushed himself off then extended his hand out. "My name is Harry Potter." He said, mentally preparing himself if the stranger was a wizard and would start freaking out.

He was pleased to have the boy with Tri-colored hair, shake his hand. "Yugi Moto." He said, and smiled. "Do you live around here?" Yugi asked Harry.

He nodded and said, "Yea I live on Private Drive."

"Really I do too! Do you want to come over tomorrow or something?" Yugi asked, determined to make a real friend this time. Harry nodded and asked for his address. "114 Private Drive." Yugi said, happy to have actually memorized his address. He had been slightly worried about forgetting it, since he normally would, but ever since leaving Domino he had been acting more like an adult.

"How old are you?" Harry asked. He was un-sure of the boy's age. He looked rather young, but he had the mature side to him. He didn't act like a twelve or thirteen year old. He outfit also matched his hair, which was an odd color. He figured he could be too young, because he doubted any parent would want their 12 year old to dye their hair that color.

"I just turned fifteen." Yugi said with a straight face, waiting for Harry to deny it. He looked surprised for a minute then quickly composed his features.

"Really, I did too." Harry said, then was about to say something else to Yugi but he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Potter! I told you to come back two minutes ago! No diner for you! You will starve tonight!" Harry glowered in the direct of where he apparently lived.

"My aunt Petunia calls me." He said in a sarcastically happy tone. Yugi laughed with him, and after exchanging numbers they parted ways. As Yugi climbed into bed, he fell asleep immediately. He had no bad dreams that night as he had all the other nights. They had all been haunted with the day when his best friends turn their back on him.

Harry awoke to his aunt once again yelling at him to get up and fix breakfast for the only worthy people in the family. He would once again have to eat the scraps of his meal. He walked down the stairs and heard his phone ring. He answered the phone to hear Yugi's voice.

"Hello is Harry there?" he asked, and Harry mentally thanked himself that he got to his cell phone before his bloody aunt did.

"Hey Yugi! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast."

"Yea, are you I am allowed to?"

"Yea its fine with me, see you in a few."

Harry was about to note if it was alright for him with his family. He shrugged and put his phone in his pocket and slid on his jacket from the floor. Without telling his aunt where he was going, he stepped out onto Private Drive. He walked down the path and onto the road.

He walked up to the house with the address of 114 and rung the bell. Seconds later the door opened to show a smiling Yugi. "Come on in!" he said cheerily. Harry followed him into the living room where there was tea sitting on the coffee table waiting to be drunk. Yugi sat down and motioned for Harry to do so to.

He handed the steaming cup of hot tea that he wasn't drinking out of to Harry who gladly took it. "Are you hungry?" Yugi asked Harry, who shrugged and nodded, trying to be polite. Yugi rose and motioning for Harry to follow, and led him to the kitchen. "I am sorry, I haven't prepared anything yet, I wasn't sure of what you like." Yugi said and opened the fridge. "Do you want Blue Berry Bagels or Pancakes, or maybe some eg-" he was cut off by Harry's gasp. He spun around to see five cloaked men, with wands held out in front of them, pointing at Harry.

"Avada Kadava!" They all yelled at the same time. Yugi jumped in front of Harry, and at the same time pulled his deck out from his pocket. Pulling out the top card, without looking at it, Yugi yelled "I activate Mirror Force!" right before the green light almost hit them. The mirror appeared and bounced the light back to the cloaked figures who were killed instantly.

Harry turned to Yugi quickly but not before he stashed his deck away. Before he could say anything though, two figures appeared from thin air and looked at the death eaters in alarm. "Lupin, Sirius! Yugi countered the curse back at them." Harry said in confusion. Both men looked surprised, then flustered.

Sirius stepped in front of Yugi, and crossed his arms. "Who are you and where have you learned magic?" he asked one eye brow rose as he asked.

Yugi looked at Harry, alarmed at the question. "I have never learned magic, sir. I don't know what the hell is going on." He finished clarifying things.

"Dumbledore?" Lupin asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore." Sirius agreed, and after grabbing Yugi's arm he asked, "Do you have anyone you need to let know where you are going?"

"No, but-"

"Do you have all your valuables, anything important that could be stolen from you, with you?" he asked.

He automatically brought his hand to the puzzle under his hoodie. "Yes, but-"

"Hold on tight." Yugi gulped as Lupin grabbed Harry by the arm, and Sirius grabbed Yugi's. Everyone felt the sensation of being sucked through a tube, and seconds later they were standing- Everyone but Yugi, who was flat on his back trying not to hurl was standing, in the headmaster of Hogwarts office.

A/N: If I ever put we or I, I am sorry, because I am used to writing in the character's points of view, and it isn't easy to switch to normal point of view. Eventually I will have characters points of view, but I felt like starting for a while in normal point of view. I hope to have a longer chapter next!

A/N: 1.12.11 Wow... sorry you have to put up with these first few chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Hogwarts, A History  
Chapter 2: The Joys of Wizarding Shopping  
Story Rating: T  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and/or Harry Potter Yugi would be a kick-ass teacher... just saying...  
Warnings: Spoilers, SLASH, ect.

Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher! SLASH

Chapter 2: The Joys of Wizarding Shopping

Yugi stood up slowly to face the white haired headmaster in surprise. "Who are you, and explain what is happening or else." Yugi said in a threatening tone. The headmaster laughed while Sirius and Lupin blinked in surprise. Dumbledore nodded to them, and they disapparated back to the order.

"Or else what?" Harry asked who was now leaning casually against the mahogany desk slightly behind the professor.

Quicker than possible, Yugi whipped out his deck and said in a deadly voice, "I summon Dark Magician." The magician appeared before him, and poised himself ready to attack. He had his staff raised and pointed at the headmaster. "Go on." He said, and to his surprise the headmaster did not flinch or even look surprised, but to his delight Harry did both.

"Well first of all, I would like to introduce myself as Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Yugi blinked in surprise, but allowed the aged man to continue. "I would formally like to invite you to become a student at Hogwarts. Now how old are you?" He asked after Yugi thought about what he had said for a moment.

"He would be in the same year as me." Harry said, and smiled at Yugi, and strode over to where he was standing. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "If I were you, I would stay here for the rest of the summer too."

"Yes, I will attend this school you are talking about, and as for staying the summer, if it is alright with you headmaster I would like to also stay over the summer to get used to my surroundings, if you know what I mean." Yugi said with a smirk. The headmaster smiled and nodded before turning to Harry.

Right as he did so, Lupin appeared beside Harry. "Please escort Harry back to his home. Keep an eye on him; we don't want anything to happen to the chosen one." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Lupin nodded and with a slight bow of the head to Yugi, Harry disapparated with Lupin.

Yugi withdrew dark magician to the shadow realm, and turned to the head professor as he spoke to the boy. "Tomorrow I will take you to Diagon alley, and after that we can come back to have a nice chat about what is going on and get you updated with the Wizarding world. Now Snape will show you to your room for the summer." He finished as the dark haired wizard stepped through the door.

"Severus Snape." Snape said, and he eyed Yugi warily. Yugi just nodded, purposely not saying his name, and followed professor out of the room, and down the staircase. He was led by the potions master up the grand staircase, and to the seventh floor. They approached the statue of a sphinx and Snape said, "Make up a password and speak clearly to the sphinx."

Without thinking Yugi said, "Millennium," And quickly mentally cursed himself for thinking so carelessly. The wall behind it quickly slid to the side, revealing a cozy sitting area, combined with two doors on the back wall.

"The headmaster will be waiting at the main hall, at eight forty five sharp, good-day." He said, and with a smirk from Yugi he turned and strode out of the halls. Yugi walked into the room and through one of the doors, and laid his millennium puzzle on the bedside table. He lay on the bed, fully dressed and seconds later fell into a sleep with once again no dreams.

NEXT DAY

"Now that the books, robes, and ingredients are done, why don't we get your wand, and pet you might want, and finally look at some brooms?" Dumbledore asked Yugi who nodded, and kept up beside the famous headmaster. Everyone whispered, and he quickly grasped the idea that he didn't normally assist students like he was now. He shrugged it off and followed through the dusty room to a table where and old man sat behind the table.

He jumped up and was at Yugi's side in a matter of seconds. He looked Yugi up and down then bustled over to a clutter of boxes at the far side of the store. "Yugi Moto." Yugi said, as the old man was about to ask him what his name was. He muttered thanks and pulled down a box.

"This wand is 11 inches, contains unicorn hair and amber core." He said, and handed the wand to Yugi, and after a nod from his escort, he flicked the wand and caused many wand boxes fly out of the shelves. He quickly set the wand on the desk. After many, many, many mistakes the old wizard started muttering loudly. "Could it possibly be?" he said and walked up to the counter where a wand was glowing brightly.

When the wand first came in contact with him he felt the puzzle on his neck vibrate. "12 inches, melted gold handle, with sphinx hair, and crushed sand." he lifted it up, and the lamp turned on. "So you get the wand not I created, eh?" he said and Dumbledore tilted his head in curiosity. "An ancient Egyptian Pharaoh created this wand before even Hogwarts was founded by the four. His name was Atem, and he sealed himself right after creating this wand.

Yugi started shaking at the mention of his pharaoh, and stepped out of the shop before he could finish, slipping the gold on the table as he left. Dumbledore appeared at his side and asked, "Are you okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and insisted they hurried back because he wasn't feeling that well. He nodded and led Yugi to the pet shop. When they first entered Yugi thought it was just like a usual pet shop, before he was the bizarre animals they hand. In the center was a pen that held what was called pigmy-puffs, bright colored hamster looking things. A bird with the face of a lady sat on the perch on the desk. In the far corner, in a cage was a dog. It was jet black, and had what looked like real gold in its ears, around the edge of her eyes, and around her neck was a gold band. She was skinny and you could see her ribs. "Whoa, is that an Anubis?" Yugi asked as he opened the pen. The Anubis walked out to him and put her front paws on his chest. She came clearly up to his stomach, while on all fours.

The shop owner came up to where Yugi was playing with her ears, which stood straight up. "She was brought here two months ago from Egypt. She was born from two guard dogs, and was too small to be put anywhere. I will sell her to you for 100 galleons.

"Deal." He said and turned to Dumbledore who smiled down at the dog, and pulled out Yugi's236+6 galleons. The shop owner smiled and patted the dogs head.

"Once she learns you are her master, you will be her top priority. She will walk with you now; she doesn't need a color or a leash." It seemed that the pharaoh dog already knew that Yugi was his master. They thanked the shop keeper once more and exited the shop.

Yugi walked over to the broom shop, where outside about a dozen kids were surrounding a window. In it was a broom with the words FIREBOLT on the handle. Everyone turned to Yugi when he walked into the broomstick shop. When he walked in he turned a corner to run into a blonde boy with a sneer on his face, which grew bigger when he saw his hair color.

Yugi smirked, and Draco blinked in surprise. No one ever had smirked back at him, except for his companions in crime. Yugi winked and walked by the flustered Draco. Yugi enjoyed doing that to people. The boy strangely seemed familiar. He walked up to the counter and glanced outside to see Dumbledore talking to an old witch.

"One Firebolt." Yugi said in a demanding voice. The man behind the counter eyed him, and he pulled a broomstick from behind the counter and handed it to Yugi. He paid the expensive price and headed out of the shop with his dog at his heels. Everyone looked at Yugi in amazement. He looked rich; he was wearing a black cape over a red tank top and jeans. He didn't wear his normal attire; he wanted to save that for later. He had the most expensive broom in hand and a very, very expensive dog at his heels.

He smirked and turned allowing his cape to swirl in a very impressive way. He saw Draco look at him in curiosity from a nearby store. He walked a couple feet to where Dumbledore was talking to a different old lady. He tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Are we leaving now?" he nodded and grabbing Yugi by the arm gently he apparated back to the castle.

A/N: Some of you have noticed I have sped up the whole thing, but I have read way too many where in the end over half of it was before anyone would get to Hogwarts. I wanted to make it my own, so I sped things up a bit. If you see any time I put I or me, I am really sorry. I usually write in character points of view, not normal so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Hogwarts, A History  
Chapter 2: Sortings that Mean Everything  
Story Rating: T  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and/or Harry Potter Yugi would be a kick-ass teacher... just saying...  
Warnings: Spoilers, SLASH, ect.

Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher! SLASH

Chapter 3: Sortings that Mean Everything

"Now from the very beginning I will start with Harry's past." Dumbledore said, and quickly explained what was currently happening to the Wizarding world. Yugi gasped when he heard that Harry was the boy who lived, and he was shocked he was friends with him. "Now I would take advantage of having a top notch library at your service. I would start by researching this school first, and then go onto the ministry of magic, and so forth." Yugi nodded and opened _Hogwarts, a History._

Yugi read about Hogwarts, and after long days of researching, he knew more about this school than most of the people in his year. After researching both Hogwarts and the Ministry of magic, he looked into the different topics he would have to take classes on. He wasn't very fond of Herbology and History, but he didn't enjoy charms and transfiguration even though while practicing them even found out that he was good at both.

The two topics he enjoyed reading and practicing the most were Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions. About a month before school was starting, Harry met up with Dumbledore in the library.

The aged man sat down across from a matured Yugi. He no longer looked young and childish, his features became slightly more like Yami's had been, but not fully. They began talking about defense against the dark arts, and Dumbledore was surprised by how smart this boy was. Out of nowhere Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Moto, how would you like to be the Professor of Defense against the dark arts?"

Yugi's head snapped up quickly, and he looked utterly surprised. After about a minute, Yugi smirked. "Yea, I guess I would, but how would I manage classes too?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "Well, would you rather teach in the morning or afternoon?" Dumbledore nodded when Yugi said afternoon. "We can rearrange the schedule so all of your classes are during the morning, and mid-day. Your classes could be before dinner."

Yugi nodded, and then asked the professor an impossible question. "Whose house do you think I will get in?" the aged professor just shrugged, which made Yugi laugh. "I will be in my room if anybody needs anything." He told the professor and he nodded.

"See you later, Professor Moto." He said, and smirked at me childishly. I grinned at his and left the library up to my room.

Once inside I fell on my couch. /Sagira? Is something wrong? / My Anubis asked me through my mind. We figured out they are able to communicate with their mind.

/No its nothing, Akila. Will please stop calling me little one? / She laughed into my mind, and it calmed my nerves. She leapt onto the couch, and laid on the couch beside me, her head in my lap, waiting to be pet. /I am now a professor. / I told her, and she turned her head to look me in the eyes.

/Don't over work or stress yourself master. You also need to focus on your studies when the time comes. I nodded and went into my bedroom. I laid my coat on the rack at the entrance to my room, and then placed the puzzle in the drawer beside the bed. I lay on the bed, and I heard Akila whimper.

/Come on, you love bug. / I told Akila, and laughed as she struggled to get up on the bed. On the third try she managed to crawl he way up. /Good Night, my Akila. /

/Good night master, sweet dreams/

YGOYGOYGOYGO_TimeSkip_HPHPHPHPHPHP

Yugi stood in the shadows of the great hall at the entrance of the great hall, near the Hufflepuff table. All of the students from previous years were sitting in their house tables. The sorting hat just finished its new song and the new students were getting sorted. Yugi decided to play up with his matured face. He was wearing the Hogwarts robes, combined with a cape. He had eyeliner on, and also was smirking more often. It really fit his appearance.

After the last first year was sorted Dumbledore rose to the platform. "We have a new 5th year this year. Yugi Moto." He said, and several girls yelped when Yugi stepped out of the shadows. He brushed his hands gently against the cheeks of the girls who he scared, as he walked by. Nobody saw him do that, and all eyes were on him as he strode down the middle of the room. He smirked and walked behind the stool, and turned sharply.

There was an intake of breath as everyone saw his features. He was very good looking, and had that small touch of being from somewhere else that made him even more desirable. He lifted the hat and dropped it onto his head. /Hmmm. An interesting mind we have here. Smart like Ravenclaw, Brave like Gryffindor, Loyal like Hufflepuff, and lastly a mastermind like, / "Slytherin!" I smirked and took off the hat and handed it to Professor Dumbledore, who looked mildly surprised.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the hat and stool were gone. Instead of going to sit with his fellow Slytherins, he leaned against the headmaster's podium. Everyone was amazed at how comfortable he was around the headmaster, but were wondering why he wasn't sitting with his house. Yugi winked at Harry as Dumbledore started.

"I would like to welcome new and old students to Hogwarts. I am the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I am pleased to announce our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Yugi Moto." Everyone gasped in shock when Yugi stepped forward, smirking and bowed before taking his place by Dumbledore again, who looked highly amused.

After Dumbledore finished his speech, the room started to buzz with people's conversations mostly about the new 'hotty'. Dumbledore turned to Yugi. "It is a pleasure to be working with you. Now go and meet new people." He said, and gestured with one hand to all the students. Yugi nodded, and strode over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone stared at him, wondering again why he wasn't going to his house table.

Yugi sat down across from Harry, and beside Hermione. "Hello Harry, nice to see you again." Yugi said while a smile formed across his lips. Harry smiled back and nodded. "You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said, gesturing to the two.

"Nice to meet you, man." Ron said and smiled at his professor.

"Pleased to meet you, Yugi!" Hermione said, and shook Yugi's outstretched hand.

Yugi put his forefinger to his chin as if thinking about something. "If I am not mistaken, you are the brightest witch of our age, correct?" Harry and Ron nodded, while Hermione had the grace to blush. "Well then I am really happy to see a fellow muggle born so successful. Now if you will excuse me I have some 'friends' to meet." Yugi said politely but smirked at the word friend.

They all waved and Yugi strode over to the Slytherin table. Draco stood up and sneered as he said, "Watch it Moto! We don't want Mud-bloods tainting our house. Why don't you pack up your stuff and move to Gryffindor?"

Yugi walked over and leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear, his lips brushing his ear causing him to shiver. "Careful, don't let a professor catch you saying that again." He said and sneered before turning and leaving the great hall.

A/N: Do you like? Try to figure out what Akila means! Remember its Egyptian!


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Hogwarts, A History  
Chapter 4: Bagels with Sugar  
Story Rating: T  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and/or Harry Potter Yugi would be a kick-ass teacher... just saying...  
Warnings: Spoilers, SLASH, ect.

Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher! SLASH

Chapter 4: Bagels with Sugar

Yugi woke up in the Slytherin dungeons room. After he had left the great hall the night before, he had got all his clothes and stuff, and brought it to the dungeons. He had fallen asleep before anyone else was there. Akila had insisted on staying in our old room for one more night, so he left her there. He would fetch her later.

YUGI POV

I walked into the great hall, and sat down next to Draco. He looked at me surprised that I was suddenly sitting next to him. "Hello Draco." I said, before I bit into the bagel I had dumped sugar onto. He nodded to me and then looked at my bagel.

"Are you just eating sugar on it?" He asked. "Don't people normally have other things on it, like butter or jelly?"

I sighed and put my bagel on my plate. I licked my fingers off, and put my elbows on the table, head in hands. "I thought by now, you of all people," he blushed at that suggestive comment… "Would have realized I am not other people." I stabbed my bagel repeatedly with my fork. "I'm no longer hungry." I stood and strode out of the great hall. As soon as I was no longer in view, I burst out in laughter; they really thought I was crazy now!

My first class was potions, and so deciding to be a good boy, I went into the potions classroom and waited patiently… nope, I lied. I walked back into the great hall and sat down by Harry. "How is Draco treating you?" Harry asked his voice bitter. I laughed loudly.

"Well he was pretty friendly except for the mud-blood comments, the glare, and the comment about how normal people eat more than sugar on their bagel." They all looked at me, and suddenly the hall was filled with our laughter.

"I am not even going to ask." Harry said and I snickered. We all exited the great hall together. "We don't have any classes with you except your own class today! Good Luck!" Harry said with a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and headed down the steps and finally I walked into the potions classroom.

Snape had his back turned to us; apparently he hadn't started class yet. I scanned the room trying to decide to sit. Each table fit three people, and Draco was with Blaise, and Goyle. In front of him, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise's sister Bianca, who were motioning for me to come and sit by them. I flashed them a smile, and they turned to each other and fan giggled.

I saw Draco glare at them, and I strutted over to them and sat in between them. They scooted very, very close to me. Pansy put a hand on my shoulder and leaned even closer. "I am really glad you came here, we will be in your class today."

"I hope it will be," I smirked at them and winked. "Enjoyable." They giggled and I heard Draco scoff. Snape turned around and glared at me. I looked back at him coolly and he strode over to my desk.

"Oh joy, the new student!" He smirked and Draco laughed. I turned to look at him with the puppy dog eyes. He stopped laughing immediately and looked down at his desk sheepishly. "Just because you're a professor does not mean you're not a student, so you need to start acting like it." With a snicker from Blaise, Snape Sneered and walked to the front of the classroom.

The rest of class was un-eventful, except the looks Draco kept giving the two very close girls to me, and the girls inching closer every couple of minutes. When class was finally over, the girls looked at me, sadness in their eyes. "See you in class, ladies." I said and winked. They giggled loudly as the scuttled out of the room. I laughed and shook my head. Mentally I rolled my eyes.

The rest of my classes flew by, seeing I had none of the people I knew in my year. Soon it was about twenty minutes before my first class started. I currently was in my old room's bathroom. I changed into my normal attire, the skin tight shirt, with the jeans, choker, double belts, yeah that one. I just finished outlining my now squared eyes that matched Yami's exactly.

I scoffed at the thought of the ancient pharaoh, and my mind wandered to my wand. _Did he really create it right before he sealed himself to protect the world? _I shrugged it off, and called Akila. We have a class to teach.

A/N: Sorryit is much shorter than what I first intended… please forgive me! It is not over yet!


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Hogwarts, A History  
Chapter 5: Class of Imbeciles  
Story Rating: T  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and/or Harry Potter Yugi would be a kick-ass teacher... just saying...  
Warnings: Spoilers, SLASH, ect.

Yugi is abandoned by his friends and becomes neighbors with Harry Potter. When Harry figures out Yugi can use magic, Yugi is sent to Hogwarts. Not only is he a new 'transfer' student in his fifth year, he's the new DADA teacher! SLASH

Chapter 5: Class of Imbeciles

The interior of the new defense against the dark arts classroom was completely different than how it was with all the different teachers they have had in the past. Except for the stairs that led to the professor's office, where their newest and youngest professor currently was.

The room was plain without any furniture. The walls were a white and the floors grey. There was only a single chalkboard. On it read, "take a seat on the floor until I come out," in neat, curvy handwriting.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all came in together. Draco scoffed at the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had been there for about two or three minutes just ignored the blond haired Slytherin. Draco strutted toward the chalkboard. "What a loser. Mudblood must not have enough to afford any furniture. Shame." Draco drawled. He smirked and went and leaned against the back wall near the door.

A couple minutes went by before the door at the top of the steps creaked open to reveal the new defense against the arts teacher.

YGOYGOYGOYGO_Flashback_HPHPHPHPHPHP

'Are you ready, Akila?' Yugi asked his Anubis through their mind link.

'That's good master. I shudder to think of what would happen if your 'teaching' clothes hadn't arrived.' Akila said playfully sarcastic.

Yugi had grown out of his clothes he had worn when he first came. He had ordered a couple new ones, the exact same, for now. 'If we hurry we can make it to the classroom before any students get out of their house study halls,' Yugi said mentally.

With a quick agreement from Akila, they headed to the classroom.

YGOYGOYGOYGO_EndFlashback_HPHPHPHPHPHP

A couple minutes went by before the door at the top of the steps creaked open to reveal the new defense against the arts teacher. Everyone gasped at the sight of Professor Yugi Moto. He smirked smugly at the shocked expressions on their faces as he walked down the steps and finally came to a halt at the bottom. "Good afternoon students," Yugi said, "I hope you guys will enjoy this year's Defense against the Dark Arts class."

Draco pushed himself lazily off the wall and drawled, "But you see _Professor_ most classrooms have desks to sit at," he smirked at everyone in the room, before looking up at Yugi. His smirk faltered as he saw Yugi's smirk was twice as wide as his own.

"Thanks for reminding me, _Draco_," he practically purred his name. "Now let me ask everyone a question. What do you want you're Defense against the Dark Arts Class to look like?" He gestured to his classroom as he spoke and he frowned in thought as he saw that no one volunteered to speak. "Excuse me, what is your name?" Yugi asked a boy dressed in Gryffindor robes.

"Uh, Sanders Michaels," he replied uncertainly.

"Well Sanders… what would you like in our classroom?" Yugi questioned, smiling.

"Uh, desks would be nice." He said quietly. Yugi nodded to him, and suddenly the room had desks around the classroom.

"Who's next?" Yugi asked brightly, and all hands shot up excitably.

YGOYGOYGOYGO_TimeSkip_HPHPHPHPHPHP

They had finished decorating the room to everyone's taste. One third of the room was a bright red and gold, with Gryffindor banners everywhere. Another third was the exact same, except Slytherin Green and silver with their house banners as well. The last third was decorated like a paradise lake scene, with a regular willow tree, with pink flowers in bloom, and a water fall with a small stream. They wanted the animals that they brought in to be completely at home.

"Class is dismissed!" Yugi said brightly. He turned around and sorted through some papers on his desk. He looked up to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiling happily at him.

"Well done, Professor!" Harry said and clasps him on the shoulder. "I think we should go to the kitchens for some well deserved ice cream!" Yugi's stomach growled and he laughed along with them.

"Sure why not?"

A/N: Okay, first off sorry for the shortness, I kind of thought I lost all hope for this story, but then I saw the wonderfully cool reviews I have and I wrote a short update just to let you know I am still here. I already know what the next chapter will be about... I think...

A/N: 1.12.11 Okay guys I just wanted to say I finally have got my writers block gone, and I'm spending some time re-editing, getting rid of most of my errors, aligning my text to the side, and fixing my author notes and basically cleaning everything up! Hope you enjoy when I continue!


End file.
